


All the Way

by RegallyWickedThirteen



Series: Deckerstar [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, all the s5 feels, i started writing and didn't stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegallyWickedThirteen/pseuds/RegallyWickedThirteen
Summary: Lucifer returns to hell. Chloe is living her kind of hell without him. Will they find each other again?





	All the Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. 
> 
> My first foray into deckerstar fanfiction so be gentle please.  
Also it went from angsty to fluff to angst to fluff so bare with. 
> 
> Listen to Man of the Hour by Pearl Jam and All The Way (Frank Sinatra and Celine Dion duet) for maximum feels.

“It’s over. Isn’t it?” 

She already knew the answer. She was just hoping that Lucifer had a plan. He always had a plan. He wasn’t going to leave her. Not now. Not after they’d come so far. 

He would do everything for it to be over. He would do anything to just turn around and kiss her. To finally let themselves be. It would be a lie. He didn’t lie. 

No. This This is why she’d resisted for so long. Why she’d pretended she didn’t find his charming smile attractive. Why she’d denied that his voice sounded like sex. Why she had tried to rationalise everything he’d ever done. Chloe had denied it all because she knew that if she fell for him, her heart would break in a way she wasn’t sure she would be able to cope with. 

He wanted more than anything to have another plan. To have another way to fix this. To look into her eyes and tell her he could stay. He couldn’t. He would never forgive himself if something happened to Chloe. “I have to go back”. 

She knew he did. He may be the devil but he was a man of honour, as much as he despised the other version of himself, he would always sacrifice himself before others got hurt. Her heart would be broken either way. 

“So for how long” she asked. She didn’t want to know the answer. 

This was the hardest thing he had ever done. 

“You were right about the prophecy” maybe if he justified it, reminded himself why he was doing it, it would make this whole thing easier. It didn’t. 

///

“Don’t leave. Please don’t leave. I...I”

He had waited for years to hear her say it, to say those three words that would mean everything to him. If she said it now, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to leave. He had to laugh at the irony. 

“We were wrong about something else too. My first love was never Eve. It was you chloe, it always has been” 

He closed the gap between them, gently lifting her chin. Their lips met, gently, they closed their eyes, just for a minute delaying reality. 

Goodbye. 

With a flap of his wings, he was gone. Leaving Chloe standing there alone. 

///

She felt like an intruder, standing in his apartment without him there but she couldn’t quite bring herself to leave. The moment she left she’d have to face reality. A reality she wasn’t ready to accept. People would ask her what happened. If she was ok? If Lucifer was ok? Then there would be the sad smiles, the “I’m so sorry’s”, Chloe knew they came from a place of loss, of grief, knew that she was not the only one that would miss Lucifer, but right now she needed to be alone. 

Without really meaning too she ended up in Lucifer’s bedroom. As she gingerly sat down on his bed she could practically hear Lucifer’s voice “Don’t be so shy detective” even without him there it made her blush. 

She wondered what it would be like - making love to him - years of knowing Lucifer knew that as incorrigable as he was, he was also soft, tender, kind. He really had rubbed off on her- he’d just gone back to hell and here she was wondering about what their sex life would be like. 

She should have done more. 

She should have loved him more. 

She should have been less stubborn. 

///

He sat there a king upon his throne yet he had never felt more helpless. He had never felt so powerless.

Hell had always been his own personal prison. That’s why he had left. The torture, the pain, the violence, power got boring pretty quickly. He had longed to live.

//

LA was the perfect mix of sin and pleasure. You could be anyone and no one at the same time. 

He had never expected to get quite so attached to life on earth. He never expected to enjoy being a business man, seeing people truly loosen up. 

The detective. Chloe Decker. Everyone has a weakness, a kryptonite, chloe was his. He knew from the moment he saw her that he was in trouble. Not just because she was resistent to his charms, but because she was clever, sharp, funny. She had a passion for her work, for truly finding justice and yes she was gorgeous. He even tolerated her little sprog. 

Chloe challenged him. Chloe made him want to be better. He wanted to be worthy of her. He wanted to be him, Lucifer, not the Devil. He also never thought the day would come when Chloe would know his real identity. 

Her reaction broke him. He had expected confusion. He had expected hurt. He knew that she would have to take some time to process. He knew that the reveal would be too much. He never imagined she would try to hurt him - to send him back to hell. He’d thought that that would be the end of it, the end of them. They both loved each other too much for that to be the case. 

It had finally felt like things were getting better, like they could move past the ‘devil’ in the room. 

He should have known it would never be that easy. 

Now here he was, back in Hell. Away from his family. Away from his friends. Away from Chloe. 

///

Chloe couldn’t tell you how long she stayed in his apartment or how much of the bourbon she’d drank. All she could tell you is that she had somehow stumbled home. She had debated trying to find Maze, or Linda they knew, they’d understand they’d have a plan but she couldn’t bare dealing with Maze’s anger, Linda’s psycho analysing right now.

She called in sick the next day. She couldn’t be at the precinct without Lucifer, without her partner. 

An hour later she heard Maze shout “Lucifer Chloe you have 1 minute to get changed and get the fuck out of bed” 

She was too sad and too hungover to deal with Maze, still she had to get out of bed at some point. 

Maze appeared at her bedroom door “Oh that’s not I’ve been a thoroughly fucked face, that’s my life has fallen apart and I drank too much wine face”

Chloe smiles or at least tries to, its more of grimace really. “Bourbon and Lucifers gone” 

Maze looks confused “He’s gone. After he’s been pining for you for years. Why? What did he do?” 

She couldn’t look at Maze and mentally prepared herself. “He’s gone back to Hell” 

Maze, was unbelievably speechless for a few minutes. “HE DID WHAT” “I’m going to kill him. I’m going to find him and I’m going to kill him”

Well that was more like what she was expecting. To her credit Maze did calm down and hold her, she had a better handle of human emotions than she would ever admit before making excuses. 

“Decker. Lucifer’s an idiot, but he’s an idiot because he cares more than he will ever admit. We’ll get him back. Don’t give up on him” 

The next few days were a blur of crying and takeout and mumbling about how much she missed him. 

By the weekend she decided the pity party had to stop. She had to live her life or at least attempt to. 

It was different. She was colder. Robotic even. The job was just that a job. Something that paid the bills, distracted her. Everyone just assumed that they’d broken up, for good this time. No one asked. No one wanted to risk her wrath. 

Ella knew something was up, but she’d known Chloe long enough to know when not to push. She’d tell her in her own time. She didn’t, well not exactly, Lucifer had gone which made absolutley no sense because those two were as in love as snow and charming. Chloe, did, eventually agree to a girls night. 

It was a week before someone other than Maze and Trixie got the courage to talk to her. Linda knocked on her door and as much as she wanted to ignore it, to continue to live in denial, she also knew she needed to talk. It helped that she could see a bottle of wine in her hand. 

“He went back to hell didn’t he” Linda stated. 

Chloe nodded, not fully trusting herself not to just cry, 

“He’ll be back. When he believes it’s safe enough he’ll be back” Chloe was sure it was supposed to be reassuring but it wasn’t. She fully believed he was more than just the devil, knew that he loved her, loved his life on earth, but what if he remembered how much he loved the power more. 

“I feel guilty. Guilty about the way I reacted to seeing his face. Guilty that I’m the reason he had to go back. Guilty because I want him here, with me, despite the dangers of that” 

Linda gives a knowing smile, tops up both their glasses and move closer. 

“Chloe you found out the Devil was real. There is no easy way to process that, Lucifer knew that, knows that. You trusted Lucifer, and on some level he was lying, lying to protect himself and you, but lying nonetheless and that’s bound to hurt. You made the decisions you made because you felt betrayed, lucifer understands why you made them. He didn’t like them but he understood. You’re not the reason he went back, he went back because Hell was destable and he is a man of honour and duty. Finally never ever feel guilty for loving someone” 

///

Lucifer was miserable. The demons were nothing more than power hungry. A few well placed punishments and the rebellion was squashed. There had, and probably always would be a few murmurings, who wouldn’t want to make their lives on this never ending merry go round more fun but he was confident they’d all been put in their place. Now he just had to find a way back to Earth. To Chloe. 

He looked down on the stars: It was something he had done since he was a kid. They seemed so far away, but it was the one bit of light in the darkness. 

///

She looked at the stars, remembers a night her and lucifer had spent together, walking along the beach. That night had been perfect. It was the first time she’d seen Lucifer truly vulnerable, and it had been endearing. 

They’d kissed, a sweet tender moment as the sun set, and stayed on the beach until the stars shone bright in the sky. 

“Look at the stars Detective, they shine for you” 

Smooth bastard.

///

He was here. He didn’t expect to be so nervous. 

His apartment felt empty. 

Lux was too quiet. 

It had been months. What if she had moved on? He wasn’t sure he could bear it. 

He poured himself a bourbon and lifted the lid of the piano: 

His fingers twitched, it had been too long since he last played. 

///

It had been six months and she was slowly used to the new normal. Slowly getting used to living without. 

Some days it was still too much. On those days she let herself into lux, his apartment (the perks of being a detective) and just stared out hoping that by some miracle he would appear. 

Today when she entered lux she heard the faint sounds of a piano. No. It couldn’t be. It had to be her mind playing tricks on her. 

///

After a few notes he found his way 

_ When somebody loves you _

_ It's no good unless she loves you all the way _

_ Happy to be near you _

_ When you need someone to cheer you - all the way _

_ /// _

_ That voice, it was him, but if he was here, if it was really him, why hadn’t he come to find her.  _

_ She approached the piano as quietly as she could.  _

_ /// _

Music always calmed him, helped him find the way, he couldn’t ignore her. If she had moved on he would be devastaed, of course he would, but as long as she was happy he would be too. 

He thought he heard something but he guessed it was just getting used to the constant noise of LA. 

_ Taller than the tallest tree is _

_ That's how it's got to feel _

_ Deeper than the deep blue sea is _

_ That's how deep it goes - if it's real _

_ When somebody needs you _

_ It's no good unless he needs you - all the way _

_ Through the good or lean years _

_ And for all the in-between years - come what may _

He needed her. 

///

She needed him. For as long as they had. For yesterday. For today for tomorrow. 

She rounded the piano, and leant against it. 

///

It was her. The detective was here.

He stopped and stared. When did he become so pathetic? 

///

If she wasn’t so scared she would probably have teased him on how nervous he was. 

///

“Detective” his voice lacked it’s usual confidence but to hear that word come from his lips was perfect. 

“Lucifer” 

“It’s really you” they both asked at the same time. 

The awkward silence, replaced by awkward laughter. 

“How long have you been back? Why didn’t you come and find me?” Chloe asked, still afraid of the answer. 

“A day or two.” he replied “I…” 

“Wait” Chloe had over analysed everything in her life. She was ready to just enjoy life. So instead she motioned for him to continue playing. Lucifer was confused, but he would deny Chloe nothing. 

She began to sing, something she rarely did outside of the shower and karoke, 

_ “Who knows where the road will lead us _

_ Only a fool would say _

_ But if you'll let me love you _

_ It's for sure I'm gonna love you _

Her voice was beautiful. 

He closed the lid of the piano and took her hand in his, and they danced together without a care in the world, breaking their impromptu waltz and duet only for a kiss. 

“Lucifer” 

“Chloe” 

_ “I’m going to love you all the way”  _

**Author's Note:**

> Well that’s it folks. It changed direction about a billion times but I’m fairly happy with it. Let me know what you think.


End file.
